


Dust and Ashes

by Whitnium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fall of Overwatch, M/M, No Dialogue, stylistic experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitnium/pseuds/Whitnium
Summary: Life and loveI don't deserveA short ficlet about the exact moment Overwatch falls apart.





	Dust and Ashes

**They say we are asleep until we fall in love**

**We are children of dust and ashes**

**But when we fall in love we wake up**

**And we are a God**

**And angels weep**

 

 

Gabriel traces his fingers along the curve of Jack's neck, a gesture that used to mean everything back when they loved each other.

No, that is not true.

They have never stopped loving each other, but it is symbiosis: a relationship of necessity, deceptively parasitic. A part of each of them is forever bound to the other, where the death of one means the failure of them both. He loves Jack with every molecule, but the emotion is a weed: it sucks Gabriel dry and is killing Jack slowly, choking and desperate.

Jack's eyes are steel, his face expressionless. He is a different man after all these years, broken and put back together in a twisted replicate of what was once the light in Gabriel's life.

An abomination.

What has become of us, Jackie?

The pain is like trying to hold something infinite in his hands; he could spend a million years trying and never approach the end. It is fire in his brain, acid in his lungs, poison in his blood. Gabriel is shaking and his hand falls silently to his side.

Jack turns away from him, defeated.

Gabe... I wish I could take it all back, go back twenty years and do it all over.

Jack buries his head in his hands.

Years of bending to someone else's will, wasting the time they should have been together on everything that kept them apart. It mortally wounded them, a predator rending the flesh away, leaving behind only bones that turn to dust as time moves on, oblivious.

It ruined them.

Did I love you enough?

Gabriel grabs Jack's wrist, pulls him tight, unbearably close. Their bodies entwine and their heartbeats become one deafening sound in their ears. All around them is the roar of a dying beast. Jack's eyes go wide as flames belch from the walls, as the air compresses against them like a living thing, as the heat gnaws into them with pointed teeth.

Ga--

Their bodies turn to ashes.

 

**But if I die here tonight**

**I die in my sleep.**

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend I'm super good at this writing thing and experiment with different styles. One of my favorites is doing no dialogue. Not always successful, but I like this one. 
> 
> The bold text is from the song 'Dust and Ashes', from the musical "Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812.


End file.
